What Happens In Vegas, Comes Home to Miami
by emily-brat
Summary: In Vegas for a conference, Horatio and Calleigh meet Gil and Catherine and go out. The next morning, the duo wakes up in bed together and with the same bands on their fingers. What happens when they go home and the team finds out? Crossover/Normal
1. Landing

**I want to thank all who have read my other stories and to apologize for not updating them like I had wanted. My laptop has been on the fritz for the last couple months and the stories that I have been writing were on the laptop. In order for me to continue those stories, I will need to upgrade my server to Vista, which is proving difficult. I do promise to continue, but give me time, the computer takes forever to load and so I refuse to use it. Instead I use the home computer.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Landing

As two people walk out of the airplane and down the ladder provided, the woman couldn't help but take in the scenery before her. The airstrip that they landed on was in a way the dessert, but not looking like one. On one side of the strip there were trees and flowers, making it look like an oasis, while on the other was nothing but sand.

_Funny scenery for an airstrip _she thought as she continued down the ladder, making sure to keep her right hand on the railing.

As her feet touched the ground, she looked behind her to see her coworker too walking down the ladders steps. As he too touched ground, he looked at her for a brief period before walking ahead of her to the limo ahead of them. She looked at him leaving her side and to hide the tears that were certainly about to leave her eyes, she placed her rounded sunglasses on her nose before she too walked to the limo.

Once they were both situated in the limo, one on one end and the other at the other, the limo driver was ready to go. The bags they brought with them were in the trunk and the ones that they carried with them were at their sides. She refused to look at him so she opted to look out the window. He wasn't keen on looking out the window so instead he looked at her.

She knew that he was looking at her, but refused to acknowledge his presence. She knew that it was her fault for their lack of communication....yes it was her fault. She was the one to go behind his back and date a coworker, but it was partly his fault too she thinks. He was the one that dated that said coworker's sister. After that, they refused to talk to one another. Now, as they await their stop at the hotel, she wonders why he invited her to this conference? He doesn't talk to her anymore.

"Why did you choose me?" she asked the redhead seated across the limo from her "I mean, out of all the others you could take, why me?"

"I thought that this would be a perfect opportunity to fix the problems in our work relationship" he answered before the space fell silent once more.

All she hoped for was that they booked them in separate rooms, she wouldn't last a week with her boss if they hadn't. A lone tear ran down her cheek.

When they arrived at the Palms Hotel, the limo driver was the first to exit in order to open the door for his clients. As his clients both exited his limo, he could tell by the tear streaks on the woman's face that she had been crying. He didn't want to get into her business but he had to see if everything was alright.

"Is everything alright ma'am?" the limo driver asked the blonde

Startled out of her own thoughts when she heard the driver talk to her, she almost tripped if it weren't for the still open door. Instead of answering the drivers question, she smiled and nodded her head.

He watched her wait by the door of the hotel as he went to the trunk and got the luggage out. He placed them by his side as he closed the trunk and then picked them up in order to carry them to the woman.

"I can take them from here" the blonde told him "Thanks for your help" she once again told him as she placed a tip into his hands before grabbing the luggage and carrying them inside.

The driver got back into the limo and drove off, still worried about the blonde woman.

"Welcome to the Palms Hotel, my name is Kali, how may I assist you?" the receptionist greeted

"I have a reservation under the name Caine"

As the receptionist clicked away on the keyboard, his gaze was drawn to his second in command, whom was carrying the luggage in her hands and coming closer.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Horatio Caine, we have you booked in one of our suites. It has two beds in case you brought along company" Kali told Horatio "Is there anything else you need ?"

Looking once more at his second in command, who has stopped a few feet behind him, he could tell something was wrong. Turning back to the receptionist-Kali-he shook his head and grabbed the plastic card keys that were in her hand.

"Thank you"

"You enjoy your stay" she told Horatio

* * *

As they entered the suite, Horatio grabbed his bag from his colleague and walked into one of the two rooms located inside. He was only gone for a minute so when he returned, he saw his colleague still standing where he last saw her.

"Calleigh, what is wrong?" he asked her, seeing that she has yet to remove her sunglasses when the room they were in was semi covered in darkness, except for some of the light coming through the cracked open curtains.

She looked around the suite before returning her gaze to the man in front of her. She could tell what he was thinking, but refused to acknowledge it, or she just refused to consider the fact that the redhead in front of her seemed like a foreign object from the way he refused to talk to her, let alone work with her.

"Nothing is wrong" she replied, hauling her luggage to the other room located to the right of the one that Horatio had just exited from, _**Thank god this room has two separate rooms**_ she thought as she entered the room and shut the door behind her, locking it.

For the next few hours, Calleigh had refused to remove herself from the room. When she first entered, she immediately took out a pair of pajama pants and a top and changed into them, not caring that it was still light outside. Once she had changed and closed the curtains the rest of the way, leaving her in total darkness, she gathered the covers and placed herself under them. She closed her eyes and lightly cried herself to sleep.

On the other side of the door, Horatio could hear her soft cries and it literally broke his heart. He knew what he was doing to his friend and it hurt him to do so, he just hoped that this convention that they were invited to will help fix their broken relationship and mend ties.

He hoped.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Touring

Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 1!

_Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie_  
_Umbrella-ella_  
_LA Calleigh_  
_celkin_

**Are you happy now Ella!?

* * *

**

Chapter 2- Touring

The following morning went by in a haste; Calleigh got up around eleven that morning and got dressed. She decided to dress in a simple white halter top and khaki pants and sandals. Her hair was in a ponytail and she only applied lipstick and foundation as her makeup for the day. Today, she was going to walk around the area and see what she could do in this foreign place. Grabbing her purse, cell phone and the room key, she opened the hotel door and exited, making sure the door closed behind her.

Standing in front of the elevator doors, she pressed the down button and waited for one of the two elevators to show up. She wondered what Horatio would say to her when he found that she had left without telling him. _**Like he would actually **care_ she thought. Upon hearing the ding, indicating that an elevator had arrived, she waited for the door to open. When the elevator door opened, she stepped inside and pressed the button indicated for the lobby.

Once the elevator was in motion, she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. Looking at the flashing screen located in her palm, she saw the words _Alexx_. Smiling, she slid her phone open, immediately greeting her friend. Alexx was no longer part of the original CSI family, but nonetheless, she was still considered family to all who knew her. To her, she was her mother she never had. One thing was for sure, Alexx wanted Horatio and her to talk like they used to. Only time will tell.

"So how are you and Horatio doing?" Alexx asked after Calleigh greeted her

"Dang, Alexx, I haven't even walked out of the hotel and you're already on my like a bee" Calleigh laughed at her crazy babble, "but I love you and so I won't argue with you"

"Good, cause baby, you're not gonna win with me" Alexx laughed on the other line of the phone, "and baby, I know what you are trying to do, and it isn't working, so how are you and Horatio doing?"

Feeling the elevator land on the floor in which she needed to get off, Calleigh continued to talk to Alexx, as well as watching where she was walking. Smiling to the bell man that talked to her yesterday as she walked out of the hotel. She continued to talk to Alexx for another hour about Calleigh and her work, her love life, or lack thereof and of Alexx and her family, her work at Miami Dade Hospital and of when she will visit the lab.

"Soon" she told Calleigh before they decided to say their good-byes. As she placed her phone into her right pocket, she looked up and saw that she walked a few feet from the hotel. Looking around, she saw some taxis heading her way and decided to grab a ride around. Putting her hands up towards the sky and hailing a cab, she waited for one to stop. Once one did, she entered and told the driver she wanted to go to the strip of Vegas, as the hotel they were staying at was located out of the strip.

The cabbie nodded and drove through the crowded and busiest street that Calleigh has seen in her life with such pristine ease that she was amazed. When he turned into another busy street, she could easily see outside the taxi's window that it must of been the Strip because so many Hotels were located close to another and so many people were walking around. This was much busier than Miami, she wondered how she was going to be able to handle it.

As they passed the Bellagio Hotel, she told the cabbie that he could pull over anywhere near the hotel. He once again nodded and pulled into the Hotels' entrance before stopping the car. After paying the toll, Calleigh removes herself from the taxi and walks towards the attraction. Upon seeing the water attraction, she continues to walk on the breezeway, stopping here and there to take in the sights around her before heading back to the main street so she can continue to walk the strip.

She passes many boutiques and stores that she would of loved to enter and maybe buy things from but she told herself no, afraid that if she shopped and spent her well earned money on a place like this, she might be in debt for a good while.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she immediately starts to dig for it, being that the pants she has on were tight, and getting the phone out was a hassle. When she did, she looked at the name on the screen and rolled her eyes. **_Here we go again_ **she thought to herself. Sliding the phone open once again, she greeted the caller with much less enthusiasm than she did her friend almost 3 hours ago.

"Duquesne" she greeted the caller, hoping that with her monotone voice, he would get the hint and get off the line

"Calleigh, I was wondering where you were"

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank you very much" she snapped back at the voice, "I am very much an adult, and I don't need you looking after me, Horatio"

"Ok, I am sorry, I wanted to know where you were so that I didn't have to worry, Sorry if I intruded on your alone time" Horatio softly spoke to her, and by the voice, she could tell that she hurt his feelings

"Look, Horatio, I really do appreciate you wondering where I am, but I really don't know why you brought me along on this trip" she kind heartedly spoke, "I mean, we are no longer talking to each other at work, let alone, we never work a case together...I just want to know why you chose me to come along" Calleigh asked with such sadness in her voice

"Calleigh, Please come back to the hotel so that we can talk face to face, instead of over the phone, I don't want to do this without seeing you" Horatio spoke, "Please"

Looking around the area that she was located in, she spotted a taxi and walked to it. Watching as a grey headed man and a strawberry woman got out, she told Horatio to wait a moment as she talked to the taxi driver. As he nodded, she entered and told him the hotel that she was staying at.

"I am on my way, but I am telling you now Horatio, if us talking turns into an argument..."

"I promise it won't Calleigh, I really would love to talk to you about what has been going on and I want to give you a reason as to why I invited you instead of the others, I want us to be able to work together like we used to"

She was getting sad, just by the way her boss was talking to her. She wanted this to work out for the best so that they could get back on the right foot and be partners once again

"I really want to work together with you too, Horatio. I really do. I miss my best friend"

"Well I miss my....my best friend" Horatio spoke, but not really telling her what he was thinking.

"I will be there in a few minutes" Calleigh smiled at the phone, "See you soon?"

"I will be here" he spoke before he said his good-byes and hung up

Calleigh heard the tone and slid her phone shut, smiling as she looked out the window to the other passing cars and people on the street.

Maybe all will turn out good after all. At least they both hoped that it would...

* * *

**TBC..**


	3. Talking

Sorry that I have not updated in awhile. I was busy with College exams and then getting fired from my job was a downer for me, until I got a new one. Now that I am out of College and wont be doing summer classes, I might be able to update faster, cause ya'll know that I need to. LOL.

Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 2!

_Umbrella-Ella_

**Be careful, if the reviews dont come in like i want them to, I WILL put this story on HIATUS and WILL NOT UPDATE!**_  
_

* * *

Chapter 3- Talking

As the cab driver pulled up to the Palms entrance, Calleigh could still see the bell man standing at the door. She thanked the driver and paid him the money that was owed to him for the ride. Exiting the cab, she closed the door and walked to the door of the hotel. Smiling at the bell man, she stepped through the door and into the hotel.

Walking to the elevator, she pressed the button that indicates she wants to go up. As Calleigh waits for the elevator to arrive, she was greeted with a pull to her pant leg. Looking down, she saw a little girl about five years old looking up at her. She kneeled down to the girls height and smiled at her. The little girl had something else on her mind besides being smiled at.

"You are pretty" the little girl told Calleigh, "I like your hair. I wan mine like yours" she also told Calleigh, touching Calleigh's blonde strands and comparing it to her own strawberry blonde one.

"Well, I like your hair" Calleigh complemented the little girl, "So sweetheart, where are your parents?" she asked, wondering who would let this little girl walk around alone

"My mommy owns this hotel and more over at the other places" the little girl told Calleigh, "I'm with my big sister"

As people kept moving in and out of the elevator, coming and going, Calleigh knew that they were both in the way. She looked around, keeping herself kneeled at the little girls level. Watching as a young couple removed themselves from a bench, she then went back to interacting with the little girl in front of her.

"Who is your mommy, Sweetheart, and what is your name?" Calleigh asked, taking the little girls hand, and getting up from her position on the floor and walking to the benches.

"My mommy is named Catherine and my name is Lily", she informed Calleigh, who gently picked her up and placed her on the seat beside her. Lily, she just giggled at Calleigh.

"Lily Ann Grissom!" yelled another strawberry blonde woman as she walked towards were Calleigh and Lily were sitting. Calleigh looked down at Lily, wondering who this other woman was.

"That my sissy, she crasy" the five-year-old girl told Calleigh as she laughed at her own saying of her sister.

The other strawberry blonde woman stopped right in front of the bench that Calleigh and Lily were sitting on. Calleigh watched as Lily laughed at her sister, but the sister wasn't too proud of Lily. The older sister continued to look at Lily, trying to give her some sort of mad looking face, but she couldn't stay mad at her little sister.

"Lily, what have I told you about walking away from me?" the older sister asked, waiting for the explanation from the five-year-old.

"I walked away 'cause I sawed her!" Lily informed her sister as she pointed to Calleigh, "Pictur!"

The bigger sister looked at Calleigh, then to her little sister and back to Calleigh. It took her a few minutes to understand what her sister was telling her until it clicked in her mind. _**Miami!**_

"Calleigh..", asked the older sister "..is that you?"

Looking to the standing woman, Calleigh nodded her head and was going to ask how she knew her by name, but the young adult woman beat her to it.

"Lindsay Willows...well Grissom now" she informed Calleigh, "You worked with my mom on a case one time in Miami, the young child had lost both her mom and dad.."

_**.....Catherine Willows!**_

"You're the daughter of Catherine Willows?" Calleigh asked Lindsay

"Was Catherine Willows, it's Grissom now" Lindsay informed Calleigh, "She married Gil last year"

Calleigh looked at Lily and calculated that Catherine must have been pregnant with this little one way before her and Gil got married. She looked at Lindsay and all the young woman could do was smile and nod her head.

"I know what you are thinking Cal, and yes, my mom got pregnant almost four years earlier. They were just dating for a couple of months and didn't want the lab to know, but when my mom fell pregnant with Lily, they couldn't hide it any longer and told the lab" she informed Calleigh, "They were happy, and my dad wanted to marry my mom right then and there, but she told him no, she wanted to wait until Lily was born"

"Wait..Dad?, I thought that Gil was your step-dad?" Calleigh asked, sort of lost in translation, or conversation it was, being that Lily was touching her hair

"Oh, he is, but I knew him since I was little and he has been more of a father to me than my actual one was" Lindsay told Calleigh, "I call him dad instead of his name" she said, smiling at the memory of when Gil first heard those words come out of her mouth last year, "You should have seen his face when he heard those words uttered from my mouth"

"Daddy smiled...and cry!" Lily spoke to the two women, "Mommy cry too!" she said before continuing to stroke Calleigh's hair.

"Yeah, they both did." Looking down to her watch, she noticed the time, "Listen, Cal, I need to get Lily home. The only reason we came here was to check the safe out and make sure that everything was in order for the money deposit tomorrow, but I will tell my mom and dad that I saw you. Are you going to the conference?" she asked Calleigh, wondering if she will see her later on in the week

"I'm not, I'm here with Horatio, he was the one invited to come and he then invited me to join him", Calleigh informed Lindsay

"Well, they are going to the conference, but if you go, you might see them." Looking at her watch once more, she grabbed Lily, lightly, and held her hand while still talking to Calleigh. "We need to go meet them at the Bellagio Hotel before going home"

"Ok, I will or might see you later?"

"Sure will" Lindsay said to Calleigh as both her and Lily waved and walked to the entrance and out the door a few seconds later.

Getting up from the bench that she is sitting on, Calleigh walked back to the elevator and once again pressed the button. Hearing the 'ding' and watching as the doors opened, she smiled to the couple inside the metal box as she entered. Pressing the button for her floor, she waited for the doors to close and the movement to start and a few seconds later it did, indicating they were rising.

Keeping her eyes forward, Calleigh couldn't help but hear the conversation that the couple was having, like she couldn't listen in, they were in a confined space. Watching the numbers rise, she wondered what floor the couple were on, but before she could finish her thoughts, the elevator stopped and the couple behind her came forward.

As they exited the elevator, the young man turned towards Calleigh and spoke to her in a very un gentleman like way, wanting to know if she would like to join him and his girlfriend for a little..'fun'. As this was going on, his girlfriend was snickering beside him.

The doors were closing, but the boy placed his arm to stop them, just so he could continue playing with Calleigh. Calleigh, not in the mood to deal with a teen like him, went into her purse and pulled out her badge and showed it to both of the adults. Their eyes grew wide and their grins faded from their face.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I were you sweet pea and keep walking" Calleigh told the young man, watching his mouth open and close in a nervous way

"Were sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to offend you, I apologize and I promise that it will never happen again" he told Calleigh

"See to it that it doesn't, or I will come to you and your girlfriend first" Calleigh threatened as the doors closed and rose once more

Putting her badge away, she rolled her eyes and went back to watching the numbers rise once more.

* * *

Upon entering the hotel room, Calleigh placed her purse on the side table, as well as the room key, and went to the living area. When she entered this area, she saw Horatio sitting on one of the couches as he watched television.

"Sorry that I am late, I ran into Catherine's daughters and we talked for a few minutes, then on the way up, I got held up by a couple that wanted to have me join them in a little fun time." Calleigh told Horatio as she removed her sandals and sat down on the couch a few inches away from him. "I would have been here sooner if the elevator incident didn't happen"

"It's not your fault" Horatio said, turning off the television set and moving to his side so that he faced her, "I didn't think that you would show up, honestly"

"Well, I do share this room with you so I had to come back sooner or later" Calleigh joked with him, "But on a serious note, you were right to want to talk with me because I too wanted to talk with you"

"I'm sorry about everything; about not being there when you needed me the most; the hospital and your abduction" Horatio apologized to Calleigh, asking for her forgiveness, "I should have been there for you"

"Horatio, that is the past and even though it is true that we should have been there for one another, that is the past and we can't change it. I am looking towards the future and hoping that we can fix the mistakes that we have done and go back to the way we once were" Calleigh told her boss, who at this time is becoming something much more to her

Horatio took Calleigh's hand in his and started to rub the top of it with his thumb. Her hand was smooth compared to his callused one, but both hands fit perfectly into the others. He looked down and then back to the blonde in front of him and smiled. He wanted to work hard so that he can be the man he wants to be for her.

"I will try harder, I really want to get our relationship back in order" Horatio promised Calleigh, "I want to get to know you better as well"

"Well Handsome, you already know more about me that everyone else, including my past boyfriends" Calleigh smiled

"That is what I want to see"

"What?" questioned Calleigh, removing her hand from his and placing it on her face, like she has something on it.

When her hand was removed from his, Horatio felt cold. He didn't like it one bit, he loved the feel of her hand in his. He had to have that hand in his. Once again he grabbed her hand and placed one in her lap while he took hold of the other. He looked at her and saw confusion in her eyes.

When they first touched hands, Calleigh's heart raced, and she knew exactly why. She only hoped that he couldn't feel it when he touched her hand. She was not yet ready to tell him how she felt, fearing that he didn't feel the way she felt and fearing that if they were together, it wouldn't work out.

Now, when he looked at her, she could melt, he had the most caring face and she knew that he would never hurt her. She feared the she would hurt him, she was not that great with having a boyfriend, let alone a long term one. When she smiled at him, he too smiled back and told her he wanted to see that more often and her being in the clouds, well she didn't know what he was talking about and removed her hands from his.

She feared that something was on her face, but his hands touching hers once again, gently removing them from her face and placing one on her lap and the other in his hands was confusing to her, well until he spoke up.

"There is nothing wrong with your face, I was talking about your smile, Calleigh" informing the woman sitting next to him, "I love your smile and I have missed it around the lab"

"So sweet, Horatio" she told the man located next to her, touching his cheek with her free hand before removing it, " I love your protectiveness, whoever knows you or is fortunate enough to date you is lucky enough to have you in their lives" she told him, squeezing his hand in hers, "I know that I am lucky to know you" _and even love you_ she thought

Neither knew about the others feeling towards the other, but then again, who would want to be the first to say those three words when they are trying to start their relationship over again. Neither had plans for what fate would bring them in the next couple days, but then again, fate didn't really have plans for them either.

Two human beings did, with a little help from their friends..

They just hoped that their plan works out...

* * *

TBC


End file.
